


Egotism

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Lots of headcanon, huuuuuuuuuuuu, i have never written a fic before please be gentle, klug is a cocky shit with issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: A show of power and skill ends up reminding Klug of his origins, all unknown to Amitie.





	Egotism

**Author's Note:**

> i have quite literally never written a fic for puyo before. this is the first one.
> 
> yadda yadda stupid backstory headcanon. this is titled "throw your socks in the lake" on my PC.
> 
> huuuuuuu also just a clarification on ages; in the start/end he's around 15, the first bit with his aunt he's 8 or so and the second bit with her he's like 12

"Vis attrahendi!"

A flash of sparkling white light enveloped the book, dissipating slowly in sparks and flares. As it settled, descending to the ground and taking Klug with it, a smile grew on Klug's face. He turned to Amitie, who looked on with awe.

"And that's my strongest spell, uhyahya! Would you like to try? I doubt you'd get something half as powerful, but go ahead!" He pushed his glasses up, awaiting a response.

But instead, Amitie just looked at him. She didn't answer, she didn't go to attempt the spell, she just looked at him with troubled eyes.  
"Why are you always so full of yourself?"

He stared back at her, confusion and upset rising in him.

It wasn't really the response he'd been expecting! Why, almost everyone in Primp knew him, and they all knew he was quite full of himself. You could smell his ego from a mile away, burning off him stronger than anything. And people generally didn't question it. He was a good student, after all; very much a bookworm, studious, and always passing tests with flying colors like no other. He was very intelligent, and certainly skilled in magic.

But, looking deeper, he wasn't much of a special student, other than his records topping the charts! He was just a gifted child with an arrogance issue and a bizarre book! So, why was he so full of himself?

 

A young boy stumbled in to the house, hauling a tome much too large for him. He placed it on a chair, nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran up to his aunt, who had come home before him for once.

"Tantchen, Tantchen!" He held up a sheet, a test marked in red pen with a stunning "A+" in the corner. "Look! I got the best grade in the whole class!"  
"Good for you," she muttered, turning away from the ecstatic boy.  
"Aren't you proud, Tantchen?" He cocked his head, letting his arms fall in slight disappointment. "I was the only one with an A plus! I was better than everyone else!"

She nodded, clearly uninterested. "I'm tired, alright? Let me sleep for a bit."

He turned away to leave, eyes stinging a little with tears. The best in the class, and she didn't care! He grabbed the book, looking for the odd red spirit that liked to poke his head out once in a while.  
"Strange? Are you there?"

A small red horn popped out from one of the pages. Perhaps he'd listen to him. Maybe he'd be proud.  
"Did you hear? I-I got the... the best grade in my whole class..." He watched as Strange crawled back into the tome, not thrilled with having been awoken.

He picked up the book and went to his room. Maybe someone would listen to him later. He was proud of himself, at least.

 

"Who's 'Lemres?'"  
"He's the coolest wizard of all time!" His eyes lit up, passion rising in his voice. "And I'm gonna be just like him when I'm all grown up!"  
"Are you, now?" His aunt looked at him, a shine of disbelief in her eyes.  
"Yeah! I'll be the Grand Wizard, Klug!" He took no notice of her mocking glances, his spirit alive in the hopes of being someone special one day.  
"If you say so," she said, turning back to her work. "Oh, and close the door when you leave."

Only slightly disheartened, he left, still thinking about being famous. He'd be a great wizard one day! He'd be just like Lemres; he'd be famous and everyone would like him and no one could make fun of him anymore, because he'd be popular!

Maybe, if he was like Lemres, she'd take an interest in what he did...

 

"Kluuuug! Are you listening?"  
"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, Amitie. What did you ask, again?"  
"Why're you always so full of yourself? So proud and cocky all the time!"  
"Well..." He stopped and thought for a second. "It's because I'm the greatest! Why wouldn't I be proud? If you won't try that spell, I'll be off," he laughed, as if it was nothing more than that.


End file.
